


Falling on the Moon

by corda_cariora



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, Episode: s01e18, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lizzie expresses how much she can't stand pretending to love her husband anymore and Red offers an absolutely exceptionally helpful solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it happened again. I wrote something in the middle of the night. This time with a test looming over me. I think I can only write for this ship under pressure and at night. 
> 
> I can't stop. I think I have an obsession.
> 
> Title is a vague reference to Manta Rays by Ludo

"I can't do this anymore. I can't look at him, let alone touch him."

"Be patient. With Craig, things have been set in motion. How Tom reacts will tell us a great deal. You need to stay the course."

"I don't think I can." She's clearly disgusted and upset, but she's still watching the recordings.  Red feels a ting of concern for her discomfort. He puts a hand on her right shoulder and turns off the laptop screen. Lizzie sighs and looks over at him. "This is your fault you know. All of this is happening because of you." She's not yelling, and even the accusatory nature of her words don't sound as harsh as they should. Maybe she's tired, maybe she gave up. She doesn't know and he can't tell. "If you cared about me, why did you let him do this after you started getting suspicious? Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to hear anymore lies."

His hand felt heavy, like an anchor, but oddly comforting. It's just a passing thought but Red picks up on it, and now both of his hands are on her shoulders. Her head is still turned, she's still looking at him over her shoulder even though she can see him only out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly his left hand is moving and she feels his thumb just at the base of her neck, kneading the flesh there ever so gently. She tilts her head to the side to allow him more access. The muscles stretch and give under his finger painfully – evidence of hours of thinking, sitting, and brooding about how unacceptable her life became after Reddington walked into it. He massages her neck for a while in comfortable silence. She closes her eyes and enjoys focusing on how good his hands feel, how they take the stress and tension away.

He takes a handful of her hair and pulls gently. She follows his lead and throws her head back. She stays like this with Red's hand on her neck for few minutes before she opens her eyes. Red's face is right above her. She doesn't know how this happened, but she wants to kiss him, to touch him, and she wants him to keep touching her.

She pulls away from him and spins in her chair to face him completely. She's looked into many criminal's faces but Red's is the only one she can hardly read. But they have things to do and she still has to figure out how she was going to face Tom without punching him.

"I really don't think that I can keep going," she says. "The hands he'll use to touch me were the same hands he used to strangle Jolene Parker."

Red wonders where this is going. Her body language has changed. He wants a bit more time to study the situation.

"Think of it as undercover work," he says lightheartedly and takes a few steps back. He leans against the desk and crosses his arms. "You'll do perfectly fine. And Tom is so panicked that he won't be able to pick it up."

"We renewed our vows, Red. He's going to want to…I don't want him touching me. I – "

"Look at me, Lizzie." She does. Red smiles and motions her to come closer. She only hesitates for a second, but soon enough they are a few feet apart. Red is rubbing her arms gently. He can see that it's not doing enough to comfort her.

So he returns his hands to her neck, cradling her face gently and watches her face soften. He has a feeling that she needs something to take her mind of Tom but he doesn't want to be too forceful with her. He traces the pad of his thumb over her lips and sees how that makes her inhale sharply. She's not pulling away.

"Are you sure about this?" He says. She nods and now her hands are on him, she's undoing his tie, using it for leverage to pull herself closer. At the same time, Red pulls her closer by her hair. Their kiss is aggressive and messy mostly because they are focused on losing all these layers of restrictive clothes.

Red lifts her up with surprising strength. He spins her around and places her on the desk, throwing all the junk there on the floor. She wraps her legs around his hips. She's already lost her shirt and her pants are zipped open. He still has his shirt on but he doesn't let her take it off.

He pulls her pants and underwear down to her knees. She whimpers with anticipation and moves even closer to him, sitting just on the edge of the desk. He brings his hands back to her neck and he can feel her shiver. Lizzie's impatience takes over, so she reaches to unzip his pants. But before she can do anything, he moves his thumb under her chin and presses down. She freezes – it's not hard enough to stop the air or blood flow but it does make a point. "You want a distraction, don't you?" he asks.

Her lips are parted, her cheeks have turned pinker, and he sees her pupils dilate briefly. Red watches this reaction and smiles softly because she just keeps surprising him. Lizzie looks at how his lips stretch. She wants to ask him to stop prolonging this, but she also does not want to appear so desperate. His hands on her neck send chills down her spine and make her want him even more. Red reads her like an open book and his smile widens even more. "It's alright, Lizzie, you can ask me for anything you want."

"Would you just – "

"No, Lizzie, ask me nicely," he applies just a little more pressure. Why is this turning her on?

"I want to have sex with you, right now, in this cold dark room, I want you to make me forget my husband exists." She's breathless, she speaks too fast. "I also want you to tell the truth for once."

Red laughs, and lets go of her face. "One thing at a time, but I do appreciate the candor." And once again, she barely registers what he's doing before she feels a finger inside her. She almost screams, but instead she grabs on to his shirt and bites her lip. Red adds another, and then they are kissing again, with a lot of biting involved. She feels light headed, her toes curl up and she comes, moaning into his mouth. Then the fingers are gone, replaced by his cock. She wraps her arms around him and moves closer – their bodies are touching chest to chest now. He's deep inside of her, then he's moving, and god, why did it take her so long to do this?

He holds her like she's precious, like she's the most important thing in his life. She's clinging to him, whimpering into his ear. The desk is uncomfortable, the clothes still hanging on her don't help either but she just doesn't care. She probably should have asked for condom because she doesn't do unsafe sex, and she can't believe that she just went against her own rules. Yet somehow that thought passes by so quickly and all she can think of is how much she wants to do this more than just this once.  She wants to know what it would feel like if Red's hands are  less gentle with her throat. That image, and his sharp, unpredictable thrusts send her over the edge and she comes again. He follows  soon after. She places her forehead on his shoulder, and they stay like this until their breathing returns to normal.

Then Red's holding her face again, and they look at each other with slightly glazed over eyes. "How are you doing?" he asks with a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm great," Lizzie says and grins.

"Good." Red kisses her forehead. He helps her put herself together, makers her drink from a water bottle. She doesn't think it's necessary, but drinks anyway.

"I just want to say that I have no regrets," she says. "So can we do that again sometime?"

"Of course, Lizzie. But we have to talk about that beforehand." Red puts his arm around her, kisses her temple.

"The only kind of talking that won't bother the hell out of me, probably," she says under her breath.


End file.
